Microactuated or dual stage actuated (DSA) disk drive head suspensions and associated components are generally known. Suspensions and components of these types are, for example, shown in the Bennin U.S. Pat. No. 7,440,236 and the Fuchino U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0177445. There remains, however, a continuing need for improved dual stage actuated disk drive suspensions and components.